


Универсальная камера

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Универсальная камера

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Va_Lara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Va_Lara/gifts).



Что же взять? Такаба Акихито уже битый час мялся под стеллажами с объективами. Canon EF 400mm f/2.8L IS II USM обещал флюоритовые элементы для коррекции хроматических аберраций и детализации по всей области кадра, новый улучшенный стабилизатор изображения и набор специальных креплений штатива. Nikkor 200-400 мм F/4G ED VR II AF-S – резкость изображений даже в условиях недостаточного освещения, влагозащищенный магниевый корпус и абсолютную бесшумность в работе. Никкор весил три кг, а Кэнон - пять. Но у Кэнон диафрагма была 2.8, а у Никкора – всего 4. Зато стоил Никкор 600 тысяч иен, а Кэнон – миллион…  
На Такабу косились фотолюбители. Менеджер зала всерьез подумывал выставить подозрительного посетителя вон.  
Ни первые, ни второй, увы, не знали, что Такабин NINON поддерживает объективы обоих производителей.


End file.
